1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pixel driving circuit array, and in particular relates to a plurality of capacitors sharing one pixel driving circuit array.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays that use organic compounds as a lighting material for illumination are flat displays. The advantages of the OLED displays are that they have smaller sizes, lighter weights, wider viewing angles, higher contrast ratios and faster speeds.
Recently, higher display resolution has been one technological area, which has seen developmental improvement. Specifically, given a fixed display panel size, a display panel requires a greater amount of pixels for higher resolutions. Thus, continued miniaturization of a pixel circuits is required for higher resolution applications. Namely, it has become more of a priority to develop a system for reduced sized pixel circuits.